doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer
March 14, 1981 October 1, 1982 |Director = Hideo Nishimaki |Producer = Sankichiro Kusube Soichi Bessho |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin-Ei Animation Shaft Studio Deen |Running time = 91 minutes |Box office = ¥1.75 billion ($14.4 million) |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil}}Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer (ドラえもん のび太の宇宙開拓史 Doraemon: Nobita no Uchū Kaitakushi) is the second installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. Adapted from the second volume of the Daichōhen Doraemon manga of the same name, it was released in Japan on March 14, 1981. Its remake, The New Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer, was released in 2009. Nobita's bedroom floor suddenly leads to a spaceship carrying two travelers from a faraway planet. Soon they're all on a journey through the stars! Doraemon's Long Tales VOL.2 Noby the Spaceblazer One day, Noby discovers a door to a spaceship in the floor of his bedroom. Aboard the spaceship, he and Doraemon befriend Robble, a boy from Planet Arryd, and Chammy, a space creature. In search of a baseball field they can call their own, Noby and his friends visit the spacious Planet Arryd, only to be thrown out by Galtite Mining - a company plotting to take over the planet. Angered by the company's treatment of their new friends, Noby and Doraemon fight back, soon discovering that Planet Arryd's low gravity gives them supernatural powers. Utterly powerless against these strange Earthlings, Galtite Mining calls Killerman over from headquarters as a last resort. But Killerman's plan goes beyond getting rid of the troublesome Earthlings: he wants to blow up Planet Arryd into chunks of Galtite! Can Noby stop him? The second tale of the Doraemon's Long Tales series! Plot Seven years ago, Lopplc and Morina were playing at a park. Suddenly they felt an earthquake on the Koya Koya Planet. The quake was so massive that the planet was destroyed. Everyone had to escape using a giant ship. A sudden bolt of lightning damaged the ship, causing a power failure. The Professor (who was Morina's father) wanted to fix the spaceship, but another lightning strike took him to another dimension. Meanwhile, Nobita's friends get him to retrieve a ball from a group of tough baseball players. But they chase him and drop him down a manhole. Gian gets angry upon him and he runs toward Shizuka's house to save himself. But finally caught by him and beaten off well. Two alternate universe creatures, Lopplc and Chammy, are escaping from an enemy ship. While Nobita is sleeping, he suddenly feels the floor is trembling, like an earthquake. A little rabbit from the alternate universe named Chammy opens the door between the dimensions using a hammer. Nobita wakes up and Doraemon hears somebody steal food from the fridge. Chammy is caught by Doraemon and Nobita. She shows them the passageway through Nobita's floor into the spaceship. After they enter the spaceship, they see Koya Koya Planet, and meet Lopplc (12 years old). Soon the become good friends. Lopplc takes Nobita to his friend Morina who continuously ignores them. On the next visit Nobita brings his friends with him and they play in a meadow. They got attacked by mining agents who wanted to get crystals from the planet's crust. All of them run away to their own dimension. Next day Nobita is scolded by her mother for hiding his test paper. Nobita and Doraemon again decide to meet Lopplc but suddenly Dorami comes and takes Doraemon for his check up. Nobita decides to go alone to Koya Koya Planet. Abruptly he got sucked by another dimension and he reaches to another planet. He got chased by a dinosaur, only to be saved by Doraemon' gadget. On the next visit, the mining agents warn them to move from there but they fight with them easily as there was difference in the gravities of both planets. They quickly defeated them and destroyed their ship. Lopplc tells all of the town's people about Doraemon and Nobita but miners took the ship, so they had no evidence to prove that. Every time the miners try to tease people, Doraemon and Nobita save them. So people agreed that Nobita and Doraemon are really strong. Soon the leader of the group of miner came to know about Doraemon and Nobita. He devised a trap to catch them but Doraemon and Nobita luckily destroyed their plans. So the leader decided to take care of them himself. Leader went Morina, to tell him the secret passage through Nobita and Doraemon come. Morina tell them as he told her that her father died as a result of mayor's decision. Leader fixes the bomb to the Dimensional door so that any one who opened it will be blasted. Leader warned the people of the Planet Koya Koya to leave the planet otherwise he would blast the planet. People ask Lopplc to call Nobita. Lopplc go to the dimensional door and the door blasted. Luckily he got saved. He tells Chammy that he is going to the mining resort. On the other side, Nobita's mother ordered him to study hard and she call Shizuka and Dorami to keep an eye on Nobita. Nobita tells them the whole story and suddenly the dimensional door opens and Chammy gets into it and tells Nobita that Koya Koya is in trouble. Nobita and Doraemon get into the door while Shizuka runs away to call Gian and Suneo. Doraemon and Nobita with help of Chammy go to the resort. There they fight with the miner's robot. Gian and Suneo also helped them and finally the leader fights with Nobita and Nobita shoots him off with his toy gun. The leader presses the auto-destruction button and flees away. Doraemon and Nobita with the help of Lopplc and Morina use the robotic machine to take the destruction device away from planet into the space, where it explodes and due to dimensional distortion they reach to another dimension, where Morina finds his father. The group returns to the planet and after greeting Doraemon and Nobita return to their home. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Roppuru *Chammy *Clem *Guillermin *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Pao Pao Cast Music *Boku Doraemon (opening theme) *Doraemon no Uta *Kokoro wo Yurashite Performed by: Iwabuchi Makoto *Pocket no Naka Ni (ending theme) Navigation ja:のび太の宇宙開拓史 zh:大雄的宇宙開拓史 es:Doraemon: La historia de Nobita el pionero espacial Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films